The Line between Love and Hate
by forkandspoon
Summary: Shizuo walks into Izaya's apartment only to find him in a rather compromising situation. Shizuo/Izaya ONESHOT


The Line between Love and Hate

**AN: I love the Shizuo/Izaya paring so, as usual, here I am writing smut. I tried to make it light-hearted and funny this time. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What the…"

A cigarette fell from Shizuo's hand as he stared open-mouthed at the scene before him. Each wrist firmly bound to the wooden posts of his bed, lay Izaya.

* * *

Shizuo was sitting in the park chatting with Celty when his cell phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket, he wondered irritably who could be calling him. It wasn't like Shizuo went around giving his number to just anyone. He flipped the phone open and stared at the text message. It read:

_Shizzy-chan sucks._

_ - Orihara Izaya_

"Izaaayaaaaa-kuuun," he growled, the phone snapping in his hand as it flexed. Shizuo didn't care how Izaya got his cell number. The man was an information broker, after all. What severely pissed him off was that _louse _trying to assert his superiority over him. Well, Shizuo would happily see to it that Izaya got what was coming to him.

Celty tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rapidly typing away on her phone.

Shizuo chucked what was left of his own phone into the nearest garbage can and stood up.

"I have to go kill Izaya now, so I'll see you later," he said, his lips twisting into a sinister smile as he walked away.

Celty opened her phone again as he left. After typing a quick message to Shinra, she sighed. Boys could be such idiots sometimes.

* * *

That was how Shizuo ended up at Izaya's place. But what he found when he walked in was so surprising he was left speechless. Izaya was tied to the bed. He originally thought that it had to be some kind of trick to catch him off guard. But, upon closer inspection, Shizuo assumed that Izaya had presumably been tied up against his will, since he didn't look too happy about his current situation. A smile spread itself across Shizuo's face as he approached the bed.

"Well, well, I guess I should thank whoever was nice enough to tie you up for me," he said, sitting down next to the informant. The springs in the bed protested slightly under his added weight.

"Laugh it up," Izaya said, casting him a deadly smirk, "while you still can."

Shizuo noticed that despite his best attempt, Izaya's smirk wasn't as convincing as usual. His crimson eyes were glazed over and it looked as though Izaya was having trouble focusing on Shizuo's face. He grabbed hold of Izaya's chin and leaned in, closing the distance between them.

"Are you drugged?" he asked. The idea that someone had outsmarted the sneaky information broker was almost unthinkable. Izaya looked away, his face burning with shame.

"Yes, well, let's just say that the person I was with was the least likely to drug me," he spat. "He took me by surprise. He'll pay for this once I get out."

Shizuo's grip around Izaya's chin tightened.

"_If _you get out," he whispered. "Did you think I came here to visit you?"

Izaya glanced briefly at Shizuo's face, suddenly looking tired.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Shizzy-chan?" he drawled.

The fingers around Izaya's chin tightened painfully hard.

"I came here to finish you off once and for all," Shizuo whispered.

Izaya let a small whimper escape from his mouth, which immediately made Shizuo falter. Izaya never _ever _whimpered. He took a closer look at the informant's condition. Izaya's cheeks were lightly flushed, his eyes dazed, and his shirt had risen above his navel when he had struggled against his bindings. Shizuo had never laid eyes on such a dishevelled Izaya and seeing him this vulnerable, he suddenly got the urge to do all sorts of things to him.

"Oh my, Shizzy-chan, is that lust I see in your eyes?" Izaya asked, smirking.

"You clever act isn't working today, louse. I can tell you're weak. All your talk won't get to me," Shizuo said, diverting the conversation to a much safer topic. He _hated Izaya._ Not anything else. He was not at this moment imagining the man writhing beneath him and moaning in pleasure…well, if he was, Izaya sure as hell wasn't going to know about it.

Shizuo was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Izaya's face closing the small gap between them until their lips connected. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds and as Izaya pulled away he licked his lips, his eyes resting on Shizuo's stunned silhouette. _What would Shizzy-chan do?_ The informant was hopeful that, as usual, the blond would provide him ample entertainment until he managed to escape.

"Stop smirking like you're in control of the whole damn situation, you louse," Shizuo growled, descending on him. His lips crashed against Izaya's with bruising force. If he was to take him, he would do so without holding back.

As Shizuo kissed Izaya, his hands caressed the informant's chest. When his fingers ran over Izaya's nipples the man moaned. Shizuo took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Izaya's open mouth. Their tongues clashed as each man fought to be the dominant one, but, as Shizuo pinched his nipples, it was Izaya who eventually gave into the pleasure and became submissive. Shizuo's lips parted from Izaya's and he instead began peppering kisses along the informant's exposed pale neck. Once he reached the Izaya's collarbone, Shizuo bit down on the exposed flesh.

"S-shizzy-chan! What the hell was that for?" Izaya gasped.

Shizuo didn't bother to reply. Instead, he began licking the tender skin while his hands traveled past Izaya's abdomen and tore open his pants. His hand slide underneath Izaya's boxers and wrapped itself around his length.

"Ah!" Izaya let out a gasp that was somewhere between surprise and pleasure, making Shizuo grin. For once he was the one who was completely in control of the situation and he was enjoying it. He began stroking Izaya's length, his eyes resting hungrily on the man's face. Their eyes met, Izaya's glazed over by the drugs and pleasure, Shizuo's darkened with lust, and, suddenly, Shizuo knew that he had reached his limit.

His hand moved lower now, his index finger pausing at Izaya's entrance before plunging in. Izaya grit his teeth at the unfamiliar feeling, distracting himself by observing Shizuo's every move as he worked to loosen up the dark-haired informant. Once Shizuo was sure that Izaya had been properly loosened, he loomed over him.

"What's the matter, Shizzy-chan? Are you losing your nerve?" Izaya taunted. The venom in his words was considerably dulled by his heavy panting.

As an answer Shizuo gripped the man's hips and thrust inside of him. Izaya let out a gasp of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as Shizuo thrust even deeper inside of him. As Shizuo quickened his pace, his hand reached out the grip Izaya's erection again. Izaya struggled against his bindings, wanting to put his hands around the blond the steady himself. But they would not budge. He wanted to complain, but the waves of pleasure coursing through his body left him breathless. All he could do was make embarrassingly loud and unmanly noises, sounds he'd never made before; sounds that he knew he would never make in front of anyone other than Shizuo.

"Ah…uh! S-shizzy-chan…I…I'm going to…!" Izaya gasped, his body tensing.

Shizuo cut him off with his lips. The kiss was enough to send both of them over the edge and they both came. Shizuo collapsed next to Izaya, breathing hard. They lay in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Can you untie me now?" Izaya asked after awhile.

Shizuo thought about it.

"No, I don't think so. You'll probably pull a knife on me as soon as I loosen your bindings," he answered, reaching into his pant pocket and pulling out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You know me too well," Izaya said, shrugging in defeat.

As Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and lit it, he asked, "Who managed to tie the 'almighty Izaya-kun' up like this, anyhow?"

"Izayaaaaa, I'm baaaack," Shinra called, walking into the apartment.

He blinked at the two naked men in the bed in front of him, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"I see you got my message, Shizuo-kun," he said, dangling Izaya's cell phone in front of him.

This time it was Shizuo's turn to blink.

"You mean…_you're _the one who sent that text message?" he asked, quickly rising to his feet. He looked from the subdued Izaya to Shinra and back.

"You're also the one who managed to tie up this louse?"

"Yep."

Shizuo pulled on his pants and threw his cigarette butt to the ground. Shinra was going to get it. How dare he make a fool out of him!

"So, basically, you're the one who set up this little scenario?" he drawled, scowling at the doctor.

Shinra looked at Izaya.

"Well, yeah, Izaya interrupted Celty and I a few days ago, so I decided to get a little payback. But this…I certainly didn't expect things to turn out like _this. _I guess the line between love and hate really is thin," he said, grinning.

"_Love? You think this is love?" _he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Come on, we all know you and Izaya secretly have a crush on each other. I was just helping you guys out," Shinra replied, raising his hands in defence.

Shizuo suddenly pulled away and walked over to the bed.

"Oh really," he drawled, grinning. "Hey, louse, I'll untie you just this once. Why don't we show him just how much we appreciate him 'helping us out'?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Izaya replied as his bindings were effortlessly ripped away by Shizuo.

Shinra paled as the two men approached him, suddenly regretting his actions.

"U-um, guys…p-please don't hurt me. It was just a joke…" he stuttered, backing into the wall.

Shizuo and Izaya ignored his pleas. This would be the one and only time they would ever work together. As to whether or not this would be the last time they went to bed together, well, that was another story entirely because deep down they both knew that Shinra was right: love and hate do walk a fine line.

A very fine line indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading until the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
